


另一种可能

by GloriaWill



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaWill/pseuds/GloriaWill
Summary: original by vivictory原文链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279186?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments
Relationships: Amon Goeth/Helen Hirsch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	另一种可能

**Author's Note:**

> original by vivictory  
> 原文链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279186?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments

Summary Amon梦到了另一种生活  
Helen，可爱的，纯洁的Helen，她看起来如此年轻未被世俗污染更没有被那不存在的战争伤害。她在街对面的书店里朝他一笑又很快低下头去，像小老鼠一样害羞。透过玻璃他捕获到了这羞涩的笑意于是也报之微笑，几乎是同时她的脸颊泛起红晕。微红的颜色只因他，只为他出现。他来到波兰是为了替父亲的公司处理些生意上的事。她的父亲是那间书店的店主，或者不是，这些事不怎么重要。  
他们的再一次相遇还是在那条街，当时下起了雨。在书店外他们遇见，她躲在窄窄的屋檐下，小包被双手抓住贴在胸前包面已经被溅上雨滴。他举着伞，停在她的面前。本来只是想把伞给她，但不好意思的小姑娘说自己家只在几个街区外，事情自然演进为送她回家。她很安静，不，她很温顺，像古典油画中的女子那样是一种静止的美，玫瑰色的嘴唇，浅棕色的眼睛，一切美好的词语用来堆砌她的美貌都不过分。她真的还是个小姑娘，看上去只是20出头的样子。他想吻她。他的确得逞了，但不是这次。  
第三次见面，他们去克拉科夫的公园散步，蓝天自第一次世界大战以来还没有见过任何炸弹。当他出乎意料地把嘴唇压在她的嘴唇上时，她的呼吸被卡在了喉咙里，这是她从未感受过的激情。她的皮肤柔软得令人难以置信。  
他一次又一次地吻她，每次他们见面，在公园的树下，在书店的长书架后面，在他公寓的床上。他已经记不清有多少次。时间在亲吻时流逝，最终他们在维也纳市长办公室签署了婚书。  
是的,在维也纳。即使现在，他已经把她从她的家庭，她的土地身边带离，但这一次她是幸福的。在他们的新婚之夜，她对他微笑，她完全适合他。在呻吟间他们向彼此索取快乐，Ruth或者别的任何女人都不能给他带来的那种快乐。  
她在任何一个人所能希望的一切方面都完美地履行着她的职责，他的妻子，他的女仆，他的小生灵，他的Helen。现在身体上，精神上和灵魂上都属于他了。他多么爱慕她。他想把她紧紧压在他的身上，永不放手，直到他们感觉融为一体，他忘记了自己，忘记了战争，忘记了除了她之外的所——  
Amon醒来时浑身是冷汗。独自躺在Plazo别墅内的床上。Helen恨他，他也恨她，这个卑鄙下流的东西，这个肮脏的东西，这个对他施了巫术的女巫。他感到自己的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，脸上上面有冰凉的水珠划过。他想为此而朝自己开枪，因为爱她，恨她，也因为让他有这种感觉而开枪。对于他的感情和他的行为，他应该得到一颗子弹，她也一样。

但他不能杀她。他就是不忍心朝她漂亮的脑袋开一枪。他太胆小了，不敢干脆朝他的脑袋来一枪。于是他转而打她，直到榨干她身上任何美好的东西，任何让他需要她的东西。

本文是未授翻的译文，原作者还没有回复我的授权请求，等再有消息会选择保留还是删除本文。（原文链接 https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279186?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments ）

（已授权，感谢超级nice的原文作者!）

本文是自己第一次翻译全文，有贴合意境的增加部分，希望同好喜欢!（自己喜欢的cp都太冷了www）


End file.
